My Boyfriend Is My Young Brother
by rulykyu.chohyunra
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun dan Cho Ahra adalah saudara kandung. Mereka berdua saling mencintai, namun karena cinta mereka adalah cinta terlarang, hingga Kyuhyun pun selalu menyakiti perasaan Ahra. Kyuhyun melakukan hal itu karena ia menghormati Ahra sebagai nunanya, dan ia juga sangat menyayangi kedua orangtuanya. Akankah cinta mereka akan berjalan lancar?


"My Boyfriend Is My Young Brother" Chapt. 1

Ini adalah fanfic request dari Dian di Grup WA. Mudah-mudahan suka ya dengan FF nya readers . Karena diminta Sad End, jadi seperti biasa. Kekekeke

Genre : Romance, Brother , Family, Angst

Cast.

Cho Kyuhyun

Cho Ahra

Keluarga Cho

Choi Siwon

Ham Eunjung

~MBIMYB~

Cho Ahra adalah yeoja berparas cantik, tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi, kulitnya putih mulus, matanya sedikit sipit, dan ia sangat ramah juga lembut. Ahra adalah seorang Mahasiswi jurusan Seni yang sudah kembali dari England.

Cantik, lembut, baik hati juga ramah , siapa yang tidak akan jatuh cinta padanya. Bahkan di Universitasnya, Ahra selalu menjadi perbincangan utama namja-namja di sana, karena kecantikan fisik juga hatinya. Tidak salah jika Choi Siwon seorang namja kaya raya dan bekerja sebagai Dokter, jatuh cinta pada Ahra sejak pandangan pertama.

Ahra…baginya cinta adalah satu keajaiban yang tidak bisa tergantikan oleh apapun juga. Karena Cinta ia belajar bagaimana menjadi seorang anak yang berbakti. Karena cinta ia belajar untuk menghargai orang lain, tapi karena cinta…ia harus merelakan perasaannya untuk seorang namdongsaeng yang sangat ia cintai.

Wajarkah hal itu?

Tidak…

Ahra harus berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan sesungguhnya dari Cho Kyuhyun yang merupakan saudara kandungnya sendiri. Sekuat itukah Ahra memendam rasa cintanya pada Kyuhyun?,

Senyum indah yang terukir dari sang dongsaeng, hanya itu yang selalu di inginkannya. Apapun rela ia lakukan, agar namja yang ia cintai bahagia, walau pun harus menyakiti hatinya sendiri.

~ MBIMYB~

Hari ini indah sekali, langit terlihat tampak cerah, suara kicau burung sangat merdu di dengar. Gemericik air yang berasal dari air mancur di sebuah Taman yang letaknya tidak jauh dari Sungai Han, membuat yeoja itu terlihat bahagia. Ia menyunggingkan senyum manisnya ketika menatap Kyuhyun yang bermain air di Taman Air Mancur. Kyuhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak saat ia berhasil mengerjai seorang anak kecil yang protes padanya, karena anak kecil itu kalah dengan tantangannya.

" Hyung~~~~" rengek anak kecil pada Kyuhyun yang masih memegang bolanya

" Bukankah kau bilang, jika kau kalah, maka bola ini untukku" sahut Kyuhyun masih mengerjainya

" Hyung~~~, huwaaaaa" anak kecil itu menangis, dan Kyuhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak karena ia senang sekali, jika seorang anak kecil menangis karenanya.

" Kyuhyun~ah…" seru Ahra dari kejauhan.

Kyuhyun menoleh dan kedua alisnya naik, seolah-olah bertanya" Kenapa?".

Ahra menghampirinya bahkan pakaian mereka basah kuyup karena Air Mancur. Tangannya yang lembut merebut bola dari tangan Kyuhyun.

" Nuna!" gerutu Kyuhyun kesal

Ahra tersenyum dan memberikan bola itu pada anak kecil yang menangis tadi.

" Gumawo nuna" sahutnya, lalu berlari membawa bola miliknya

" Nuna!, seharusnya bola itu menjadi milikku!, bukankah anak kecil tadi sudah janji, jika aku menang, maka bolanya untukku" sahut Kyuhyun kesal pada Ahra

" Kau itu sudah berumur 22 tahun Kyu, kau bukan anak kecil lagi" sahut Ahra

" Aish! Nuna!" Kyuhyun menggembungkan kedua pipinya, lalu Ahra menekan pipi Kyuhyun, hingga bibirnya mempout. Saat menatap bibir Kyuhyun, Ahra berpikir untuk menciumnya, namun ia kembali mengingatkan dirinya.

" Ingat Ahra…Kyuhyun adalah dongsaengmu sendiri" batin Ahra

Kyuhyun melepaskan kedua tangan Ahra, lalu ia memukul pelan puncak kepala Ahra pelan.

" Yaaa!" seru Ahra

" Hahahaha…nuna melamun jadi jelek" ledek Kyuhyun, lalu berlari dengan pakaiannya yang basah kuyup, begitu pula Ahra yang berlari mengejarnya

" Awas kau ya" seru Ahra bercanda

Setiap hari libur tiba, Ahra selalu mengajak Kyuhyun untuk pergi bersamanya. Setiap kali bersama Kyuhyun, Ahra merasa aman juga bahagia. Beberapa pengunjung Taman Air Mancur melihat keakraban kedua kakak beradik itu, bahkan mereka berpikir Kyuhyun dan Ahra adalah pasangan yang serasi.

Disaat mereka saling berkejaran, langkah kaki Kyuhyun terhenti, Ahra menepuk pundak Kyuhyun pelan.

" Wae?" Tanya Ahra

Kyuhyun menoleh dan menatap saudara sedarah yang sangat ia sayang, " Aniyo…hehehe" sahut Kyuhyun berbohong.

" Aish!, kau ini…kajja kita pulang ke rumah, pakaian kita sudah basah kuyup, nanti Appa dan Eomma bisa mengomel pada kita" ajak Ahra

" Ne, tapi nuna yang menyetir ya" pinta Kyuhyun

" Eoh"

Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam Mobil bersama. Kyuhyun yang menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Ahra, ia mencoba untuk menutup mata dan memalingkan wajahnya kea rah jendela Mobil. Sesekali Ahra menatap namdongsaeng yang dilihatnya sedikit berbeda hari ini.

" Apa kamu tidur, Kyu?" Tanya Ahra

" Opso nuna" sahut Kyuhyun

" Lalu kenapa kamu menutup matamu?, tidak seperti biasanya kamu seperti ini, kalau tidak mengantuk" sahut Ahra dan masih fokus ke jalan

" Aku hanya sedang membayangkan wajah seorang yeoja yang sangat cantik, nuna" sahut Kyuhyun dan masih memejamkan matanya

" Jincha?" Tanya Ahra

Ahra menelan ludahnya ketika Kyuhyun mengatakan ada seorang yeoja yang sedang dipikirkannya. Matanya berkaca-kaca, hatinya sakit, tapi bagaimana pun juga, ia harus rela jika dongsaeng kesayangannya harus memilih yeoja yang dicintainya.

" Mm…, yeoja itu sangat cantik" ujar Kyuhyun yang sedang berbohong pada Ahra.

Kyuhyun kembali membuka matanya, ketika rasa sakit yang ia rasakan mulai reda. Ia kembali menatap Ahra yang fokus ke jalan.

" Nuna…" panggil Kyuhyun

" Ne" sahut Ahra dan tidak ingin menatap Kyuhyun, karena ia tidak ingin memperlihatkan matanya yang terasa panas karena menahan air mata.

" Aku ingin sekali melihat nuna memiliki seorang kekasih dan kalian menikah" ujar Kyuhyun

" Kekasih?, menikah?, tidak bisakah kau yang menjadi kekasihku, Kyu?, tidak bisakah nuna menikah denganmu?" batin Ahra dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun

"Nuna…kenapa tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?" Tanya Kyuhyun

" Aku masih belum terlalu tua untuk memikirkan memiliki seorang kekasih, dan nuna juga belum berpikiran menikah di usia 25 , Kyu" sahut Ahra

" Aish!, harus berapa lama lagi aku menunggu nuna untuk menikah?" sahut Kyuhyun

" Kenapa kamu ingin nuna segera menikah?, apa alasannya, Kyu?" Tanya Ahra

" Karena umurku tidak akan lama lagi, nuna" batin Kyuhyun

" Kenapa diam?" Tanya Ahra

" Alasanku, karena aku ingin melihat nuna bahagia" sahut Kyuhyun

" Nuna sudah cukup bahagia karena Appa, Eomma juga denganmu"

" Tapi harus berapa lama lagi nuna menutup hati nuna dari orang lain?, apa nuna mau, jika aku yang menikah duluan?" Ahra terkejut dengan ucapan Kyuhyun, hingga ia rem mendadak dan hampir menabrak Mobil di depannya.

" Yaaa!, nuna hampir saja menabrak Mobil itu" gerutu Kyuhyun sedikit kesal

" Apa kamu ingin segera menikah, Kyu?, dengan siapa?, apa nuna mengenal yeoja itu?, apa yeoja itu teman kuliah atau teman SMA mu?" Tanya Ahra bertubi-tubi

" Aniyo…, aku belum memiliki kekasih. Itu hanya pikiranku saja, lagian nuna belum berpikiran untuk menikah, jadi tidak ada salahnya jika aku yang harus menikah lebih dulu dari nuna. Apa nuna mau, di ejek perempuan tidak laku?"

" Kau ini!" kesal Ahra, lalu ia melanjutkan mengendarai Mobil untuk segera tiba di rumah.

" Nuna…" panggil Kyuhyun

Ahra yang cukup kesal dibuatnya, ia hanya diam sepanjang perjalanan pulang ke rumah mereka. Kyuhyun merasa bersalah dengan ucapannya pada Ahra. Setibanya di depan rumah, Ahra ke luar lebih dulu darinya. Kyuhyun memandangi Ahra yang masuh ke dalam rumah dari balik punggungnya.

" Mianhe nuna, aku hanya ingin nuna bahagia" gumam Kyuhyun yang masih di dalam Mobil.

" Aku tahu nuna mencintaiku, tapi cinta nuna untukku adalah cinta yang terlarang. Aku juga tidak tahu, apakah aku sanggup menjalani sisa hidupku dan harus melihatmu menangis karenaku. Nuna…, aku juga sangat mencintaimu" batin Kyuhyun.

Setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya. Kyuhyun segera menyeka air mata, lalu menghela nafas beratnya. Ia membuka pintu Mobil, lalu menutupnya kembali. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah. Kyuhyun tidak menyadari bahwa ia akan kedatangan tamu hari ini.

Saat membuka pintu, ia mendengar suara seseorang yang sudah tidak asing lagi di telinganya. Sepasang matanya menatap seorang yeoja berambut panjang sedang bercengkrama dengan sang Eomma.

" Aish!, kenapa dia harus datang?" batin Kyuhyun yang sangat tidak menyukai kehadiran yeoja itu di rumahnya.

" Itu Kyuhyun baru pulang" ucap sang Eomma, hingga yeoja itu menoleh dan tersenyum manis padannya

" Oppa…" ujarnya

Kyuhyun tersenyum paksa padanya, karena merasa kedinginan akibat pakaiannya yang basah kuyup, Kyuhyun menghindari yeoja itu dengan berpura-pura tidak enak badan.

" Eomma, aku ingin istirahat. Aku tidak enak badan" ujar Kyuhyun pada nyonya Cho

" Apa kamu sakit, chagi?" Tanya sang Eomma khawatir

" Aku hanya pusing saja" sahut Kyuhyun, kemudian ia pergi menuju kamarnya

" Oppa sakit?, biar aku belikan obat ya" tawar yeoja itu

" Tidak perlu!, aku hanya butuh istirahat saja. Sebaiknya kamu pulang" ketus Kyuhyun

" Kyuhyun" ujar sang Eomma

Kyuhyun tidak peduli dan berlalu begitu saja. Ia menaiki anak tangga karena kamarnya berada di lantai 2 dan hanya berdepanan dengan kamar Ahra.

Yeoja itu berusaha tersenyum meskipun hatinya sedikit sakit saat Kyuhyun berkata ketus padanya. Karena yeoja itu begitu mencintai Kyuhyun sejak masih SD, tapi perasaan Kyuhyun sejak kecil hingga ia dewasa, tidak pernah berubah. Bahkan, yeoja itu tahu bahwa yeoja yang ada dihati Kyuhyun adalah Ahra, nuna sedarah Kyuhyun.

" Eunjung~ssi, mian jika sikap Kyuhyun tidak pernah berubah dari dulu" ujar nyonya Cho meminta maaf atas sikap Kyuhyun padanya

" Gwencanayo ajumma, aku sudah biasa dengan sikap ketusnya. Hehehe " sahut Eunjung

" Hingga saat ini, ajumma tidak tahu, kenapa Kyuhyun selalu ketus pada yeoja lain. Ajumma juga tidak tahu, apakah Kyuhyun sudah memiliki seseorang yang dicintainya atau belum"

" Yeoja yang dicintai Kyuhyun, adalah Ahra eonni, ajumma" batin Eunjung lirih

" Aku juga tidak tahu, ajumma" sahut Eunjug berbohong

" Ajumma bahagia, jika yeoja yang menikah dengan Kyuhyun kelak, adalah kamu Eunjung" ujar nyonya Cho, sedangkan Eunjung hanya tersenyum, meskipun ia juga sangat berharap dapat menikah dengan Kyuhyun, tapi Eunjung tahu bahwa hal itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi.

~ MBIMYB~

Ahra mengganti pakaiannya dengan sweater pink, dan celana jeans pendek. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur empuk. Ia menoleh pada sebuah pigura yang ia letakkan di atas meja kecil samping kasur. Tangan kanannya meraih pigura tersebut. Ia meraba dengan tangan kiri wajah namja yang sangat ia cintai.

" Kyu, apakah nuna sanggup jika harus melihatmu menikah di depan nuna?, Kyu…apakah nuna bisa mencari namja lain selain kamu, Kyu. Nuna tahu, cinta yang nuna rasakan padamu itu salah. Tapi nuna tidak bisa menyingkirkanmu dari hati dan pikiran nuna. " batin Ahra

Di kamar lain, Kyuhyun juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Ahra. Ia meraba wajah Ahra dengan tangan kanannya. " Nuna sangat cantik, aku ingin sekali melihat nuna bahagia. Aku ingin melihat nuna segera menikah. Aku tidak ingin, jika cinta ini hanya membuat hati nuna sakit. Aku sangat mencintaimu nuna, tapi aku tidak ingin mengatakan padamu, bahwa aku juga mencintaimu. Cinta ini terlarang, nuna. Aku tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan Appa dan Eomma, jika mereka tahu bahwa kita saling mencintai. Biarlah aku membawa cinta ini hingga ajal menjemputku, nuna" batin Kyuhyun

Ketika ia memegang pigura, tangannya mulai kejang. Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa penyakit itu kembali menyerangnya, ia pun segera meletakkan pigura di atas kasur, lalu ia beranjak dan mendekati lemari, ia mencari obat yang ia sembunyikan di balik pakaiannya. Setelah menemukan obat itu, Kyuhyun segera meminum sebutir obat untuk mengurangi rasa nyeri yang menyerang tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun kembali menyembunyikan obat itu, lalu ia menutup pintu lemari, dan ia menyandarkan tubuhnya. Ia memegang pergelangan tangan kanannya. Air matanya kembali mengalir, ia merutuki dirinya sendiri, " Kenapa aku harus menderita penyakit ini?!" batinnya

TBC

Apakah yang akan terjadi pada Kyuhyun selanjutnya?, apakah Ahra akan menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun juga mencintainya?


End file.
